Clan:League of Guthix
The League of Guthix was created by the player "Twigs Vii" (previously r3ange) with Doomsday B. This is one of Runescape's most successful clans in that it curently has 204 members (this includes active, semi-active, inactive and retired members). The most interesting thing about this clan is that instead of being ruled by a dictator they are governed by an elected council. This clan is primarily P2P but has a few F2P members. The Clan Chat of the League of Guthix is currently "Danni Boi 5". Twigs Vii Twigs Vii is said to have started the first League of Guthix clan more than seven years ago in Runescape Classic. More details about this are as of yet unknown. However, Morrdyn (a friend of Twigs Vii in real life) gave an account of a past Runescape life of Twigs Vii in a battle of 60 League members against 1000 of another clan, with Twigs Vii (then r3ange) leading(with 99 Magic. Note, this was before Ancients.). The battle took place in the Wilderness at the fortress near where the Chaos Elemental is now. Using strategy, Twigs Vii and the rest of the clan defeated the larger clan. Current League The current League of Guthix was founded by Twigs Vii and Doomsday B in early 2008. Twigs has gradually given power and leadership to others, but she is still highly respected. At the present time, all High Druids hold equal power, which is outlined in the charter. There are also specific duties assigned to each High Druid, known as ministries. Ranks High Druid (Gold Star) - leads the clan, ensuring that all things are just, fair, and most of all, fun. They are picked by current High Druids when there is a need for a new one, or one must be replaced. H.D.s may not become part of a feud, a clan fight, or pick sides. Instead, they must resolve the problem in a way satisfactory to all. H.D.s chair council meetings, and receive special privileges (the council do too), namely access to a top secret all levels training ground little known by anyone outside the clan and, in war, first pick of weapons to borrow from the clan bank accounts. HD is a generalization of many ministries, including ~ Minister of Internal Affairs ~ deals with feuds. Minister of External Affairs ~ deals with all external matters, including unions and policy. Minister of Justice ~ Deals with all criminal and civil trials and punisments. Treasurer ~ The clans bank keeper and accountant. Responsible for supplying the clanmates with whatever resources not readily available in crisis. G.O.T.A. (general of the army) - arranges wars, organises clan for battle and decides tactics. If working with allies, will also help organise them and will coordinate battle plans. (Note - in war, the G.O.T.A.'s word is law. There can be only one G.O.T.A. to ensure a short chain of command in battle). Minister of Elections Minister of Meetings Minister of Events Minister of Recruitment Minister of Records Minister of Promotions Minister of the Forums Minister of Justice Council Member (Silver Star) - Elected by the entire clan once a month. They rule the clan. Any clan member can run for council, and be elected. The Council Member who receives the most votes becomes the Council Chair. Council members must go to many meetings in their term, as they decide major promotions, clan policy, and events. They also recieve access to the top secret clan training ground. Nonmembers who can't post on the forums may vote for council by having a member post their vote for them on the thread. Lieutenant (Bronze Star) - Must be active, cheerful, patient, and always willing to help. Emphasis on the word ACTIVE. Everyone else (1-3 Bars) - Recruit, Corporal or Sergeant depending on how long you have been in the clan and how active and helpful you are. Requirements to join the League The requirements to join the League are as follows. 700+ Total Level OR 70+ Combat OR 80+ Magic/Ranged. If you are nonmember, someone can submit an application for you. How to Join You need to submit an application on The League of Guthix thread on the Runescape forums. Nonmembers who can't vote may join by telling a member their answers to the application questions so that they can post the application for them. Clan Recruitment Thread Quick find code: 93-94-491-60979587. Clan Home Thread Quick find code: 90-91-377-60953768 Clan Charter In the intrests of maintaining order in the League, a clan Charter has been introduced. Article I: The Charter’s Influence, Adoption, and Storage Section I: The Charter's place. This Charter is to be held as the highest and final law of the clan. No council or ministerial vote, action, or other act may disobey or circumvent it under normal circumstance. If, at any time after ratification, the Charter is disputed via a petition of at least fifty clan members, and such petition in held on a separate thread so as not to interfere with clan business, the current Council and Ministerial staff is bound to review and draft amendments to the clan Charter in accordance with the clans stated wishes. Any amendments must be ratified in accordance with Article I, section II. Section II: The Charter's adoption. To ratify this charter, it must receive 50 popular votes, two thirds of a full Council vote, and two thirds of a Ministerial vote. The popular votes are to be held on a thread separate from any regulation League thread, on the Clan Home forums. Once these requirements are met, This Charter, Charter IV replaces Charter IIV as the official Charter of the League, and everything written herein becomes effective immediately unless otherwise specified. Section III: Storage. This Charter is to be kept on a public thread and on the League of Guthix Wiki with easy access to the clan, and to the Runescape community at large. Backup copies are to be kept by the Minister of Records, and unofficial copies may be kept by any others who wish to keep them. Article II: Clan Governance. Section I: Essential Structure. The Clan is to be governed by a Council of elected officials under Council Chair, ruling in conjunction with the Ministries. Section II: Council The Council is composed of elected officials, elected by the Clan members in monthly elections. The number of Council members is no less than 6 and no more than 10. The Council Chairman/Woman presides over all meetings. Section III: Elections Elections for Council are held by The Minister of Official Elections, and are to be run at some point between the First and the Ninth of each month. Results are tallied and the winners selected fairly and without bias by the Minister. Seven winners may be selected, but in the case of a tie, tied members may take seats on the Council as well, so long as the number of total council members does not exceed ten. If the number does exceed ten, the person or persons with the lowest amount of both votes and seniority will be bumped. If there is still a tie and the number exceeds 10, the tiers may elect to either flip a coin, or they may decide amongst themselves who may claim the post. The candidate with the most votes will become Council Chairperson. Section IV: Ministries. The Ministries control the clan in most aspects, the Titles and roles of the Ministers are as follows: Minister of Recruitment - Manages recruitment, ranking of new recruits, and prunes chat list when needed. Minister of Justice - presides over all trials, inquiries, and investigations, and has the power to open up inquiries and schedule trials. Minister of Promotions - May, if appropriate, promote anyone to either 2 or 3 bars. They may not promote anyone to the rank of Lieutenant, however. Minister of External Affairs - Manages the clan's diplomatic standpoint, including alliances, unions, treaties, and declarations of war. Minister of Events - Manages and schedules events Minister of Official Elections - schedules, runs, operates, presides over, and counts votes in Council Elections. Minister of Human Affairs - Deals with any feud or issue in the clan. They may pass issues off to Minister of Justice if necessary. Minister of Records - keeps backups of all important clan documents. Minister of The Treasury - Manages the clan's funds, bank account, and business interests. Retired Minister - An inactive Minister either on sabbatical, renounced Runescape, Deceased, or otherwise unable to execute ministerial duties. Section V: Appointment of Ministers. Ministers are to be chosen by standing Ministers as and when a vacancy arises. The council may block this appointment by a majority vote from a full council. Ministerial powers may override this veto with a unanimous vote from the full Ministerial caucus. Council powers may in turn override the override with a unanimous vote from a full council. Section VI: Meetings. Any council meeting may be called into order by either the Council Chair, or a Minister. To be recognised as a legitimate council meeting, the meeting must have at least three Council members and one Minister. If it is not attended thus, all actions decided in such a meeting are null and void. All online Ministers and Council Members are to attend if possible. Council members and Ministers may not conspire to keep others ignorant of a meeting, prevent other Council Members or Ministers from arriving, or schedule a meeting at a specific time when others cannot be present. Section VII: Forced ejection from the council. If a council member is deemed unfit to hold their position, a full council majority (excluding the member in question) may do so. Section IIX: Forced ejection of a Minister. If a Minister is deemed unfit for their post, A two-thirds total Council majority and/or a majority of the full Ministries may do so. Section IX: Council/Ministerial votes. For general votes of either Council or Ministerial nature, as many votes as may be collected by a relevant minister are collected. If a Councillor or Minister does not respond within 5 days, their vote shall be counted as abstaining. Section X: Council meetings. Unless otherwise specified, a Council Meeting (as outlined in Article II, section VI) has full power over decision making for any relevant issues raised in a council meeting. Article III: Oath of Allegiance This oath is to be said as the clan prepares for large conflict, and said in three parts. The first paragraph is said by the most superior officer on the battlefield, the second paragraph by the other clan members, the third by the same officer, and “THE LEAGUE” is said by all present. Courage. Duty. Honour. We call upon our Comrades, on our grandest day, Be brave of heart, strong of soul, and do not run away When duty calls, we ask of you to show your best! When all is peaceful, then only may we rest! Do you swear to uphold this oath? For that idea I would gladly die, So long as I may know why. Members old and new, we fight for our rights: Courage. Duty. Honour. THE LEAGUE Miscellaneous There are a number of youtube accounts of League members, including: twigsvii, xadet123, Joshuamonkey, ryanman555, DobbyDuntz, rayray5life, ballerboy328, rakeman10, and rslap52295. Category: Clans